Pallets are flat transport structures that are made of wood, plastic and/or metal. Pallets are used to stably support a variety of goods that are placed on a top surface of the pallet. Pallets enable goods to be stored and/or transported using lifting devices, such as forklifts or other jacking devices.
Wood and metal pallets have many drawbacks. For example, wood pallets suffer from problems including splintering, weight fluctuations due to varying moisture content, and/or lack of hygiene due to mold and/or fungi that result from the moisture, among other problems. Metal pallets suffer from problems including high cost of manufacture, corrosion and/or bending, among other problems. While plastic pallets offer several advantages over wood and metal pallets, a need remains to increase durability and strength of plastic pallets.